resident_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe Pritchard
Chloe Pritchard (née Walker) was one of the fifth grade teachers at East Raccoon Elementary. During the days of the Raccoon City Destruction Incident, while attempting to help students from the school, she was likely infected and/or killed in the process. Biography Early Life Chloe Walker was born on February 13, 1993 and grew up in Baltimore, in the state of Maryland. After graduating from high school, she was accepted into Raccoon City University where she would study to become a teacher. During her freshman year at college, she would meet a man named Steve Pritchard, who is a senior paramedic science student. The two started dating and fell in love. After a few years of study, Chloe attained her degree and applied at different primary schools throughout Raccoon City. At the age of 22, Chloe was eventually hired by principal Robert Stanley. She became a fifth grade class teacher at East Raccoon Elementary, which is a private primary school and her class is commonly known as "Class 5P." Sometime in 2016, she and Steve got married and moved into the latter's house. Resident Hero Raccoon City Destruction Incident On September 24, 2018, it was seemingly a normal school day for the first three periods and Chloe taught her fifth grade class (which included Sherry Birkin) as normal. In the middle of teaching, however, the school gets a sudden announcement from the principal, instructing all staff and students to make their way to the emergency assembly area on the school oval. Upon hearing this, Chloe instructed her class to form a single file and make their way in an orderly fashion. However, she and everyone else failed to notice that Sherry had slipped away and ditched the school (in order to make her own way to the Raccoon Police Station). When the whole school is gathered on the oval, Chloe is calling out her class roll and finally notices that Sherry is missing. Chloe immediately becomes worried and starts desperately calling out for her lost student while some other students in her class try to help. After a while, the principal had organised transport by using the school's spare buses in order to get to the police station, since it was announced on the news to be safest place during the outbreak. Chloe and her class, though reluctant on giving up on finding Sherry, boarded one of the buses. Unfortunately, due to the heavy traffic, roadblocks, thousands of panicking civilians and the attacking hordes of zombies, those buses never made it to the police station. Although the faculty and students remained inside and were safe for a period of time, the number of zombies increased and were eventually able to overwhelm the doors. Some students/faculty were attacked right away while some managed to escape from the buses. In a moment of desperation, Chloe and her class managed to escape relatively safe and had to run on the streets in order to avoid the zombies. After a while of running around, Chloe eventually reunited with her husband, a paramedic who was helping injured people during the chaos. In between the days of the 24th to the 28th, Chloe and Steve did their best to protect the children and others, but despite their efforts, they were all eventually overwhelmed and perished at the hands of the undead. Physical Appearance Chloe is a Caucasian human female in her mid-twenties and stands slightly shorter than the average height (being 5 feet, 3 inches) although she wears heels to appear taller. Chloe has long blonde hair that is brushed neatly and has green eyes. As a teacher, she dressed respectably and she was last seen wearing a black and white button up coat, a hot-pink blouse, knee-length black skirt, tan stockings and black high-heeled pumps. Personality Chloe was considered to be one of the favourite teachers within the school as she was kind, sweet, caring and smiled a lot. As such, she always approaches her lessons with enthusiasm and always does her best to motivate students, despite certain subjects being boring to them. She also takes jokes and class clowns well, as she only grinned and shook her head when one of her students made a wisecrack answer to a question. More notably, she highly praises students who do well in class and this was shown when Sherry gave the best correct answer. Chloe also deeply cares about her students, as when she noticed Sherry was missing, she immediately became worried. During the outbreak, Chloe remained outwardly calm but also showed signs of fear. She also refused to leave her students and did everything she could to make sure everyone was safe. Trivia * Mrs. Pritchard is a minor, or rather, extra character exclusive to the 'Resident Hero' story. * For this story, a younger Ashley Eckstein is used for the face of Mrs. Pritchard. ** Ashley Eckstein played the role of a school teacher named Mrs. Cole in the 2007 film "Alice Upside Down." *** Mrs. Cole and Mrs. Pritchard have similar personality traits due to the fact that the latter character was inspired by the former. Category:Minor Characters Category:Extra Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Victims Category:Civilians Category:Females Category:Teachers Category:New Headcanon Characters Category:Humans